1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular, testing data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of verifying data transferred by data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current peripheral component interconnect (PCI) technology for validation typically includes specifically designed controller cards that are both inflexible and non-scaleable. Current implementations also required that each card have a PCI slot dedicated to the input/output exerciser, creating limitations in both space and slot availability. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for overcoming the aforementioned limitations of the prior art.